Buoyant
by jinxiejinx
Summary: A short chapter series of the 1896 pairing of Hibari x Chrome set in the future; prior to Future Arc. Their TYL! versions but approximately 6-10 months prior to the beginning of Future Arc. Primarily 1896 but implied 6996, D18 and others in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: She disappears in the mist

"_**Buoyant"**_

_AN: A short chapter series of the 1896 pairing of Hibari x Chrome. If you read my first fanfic, _**Breathe**_, this could be an accompaniment extra chapter into 1896. _

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. The story is partly inspired by the song, "_The Glow, Pt. 2"_ by The Microphones.

"_I'm not dead_

_there's no end_

_my face is red_

_my blood flows harshly_

_my heart beats loudly…_

_my chest still draws breath_

_I hold it,_

_I'm buoyant"_

-- "The Glow, Pt. 2" by The Microphones

---

**Chapter 1: She disappears in the mist**

There is something about the way he sleeps that makes Chrome remember _him_.

She had already gotten up from the bed and watched Hibari sleeping next to her. She grabbed the kimono hanging on the edge of the bed; a present Hibari gave her from Japan. Hibari told her that he loved the Japanese silk and wanted her to feel the material he loves. She wrapped the kimono around her naked body as she walked towards the balcony.

The Renaissance Hotel in Italy had the most spectacular night views. You could see the antique streetlights and Chrome felt the cool breeze through the kimono. She wrapped her arms around her chest and waited for the dusk to change to sunrise.

She did not expect to see Hibari last night. They kept contact in secret after they met in Sicily and their passionate affair began from then. They became secret lovers; a secret that if revealed could get them both killed. Chrome was sure the members of the Vongola family and its allies have no clue about their secret affair and she had been cautious not to reveal anything to her associates. Especially _him_.

_He could never know._

Last night started out simple enough.

Their conversations were brief. Hibari gave Chrome a box with a thin black _obi_ ribbon wrapped around it. Chrome opened the box and it revealed a beautiful, purple kimono with detailed Japanese art.

"It's made from Japanese silk. So you could have a part of Japan here."

"_Grazie_, Kyoya"

Chrome called Hibari by the familiar after he asked her to. Chrome felt Hibari opening up to her more and more after each affair. She tried the kimono on over her white shirt and Hibari would stop her. He would loosen her tie, _first_, and then pushed her on the bed and had his body on top of her. Chrome would let out quiet, small breaths and Hibari would slowly unbutton her small white t-shirt with one finger and whispered in her ear, "Tell me something in Japanese…"

"_Anata ga hoshii…"_

Hibari locked his lips against hers and Chrome forgets about _him_ for a brief second.

---

Chrome tightened the obi on her kimono. The cool Italian breeze sent shivers down her spine but she needed be out of that room, _out of that bed_, for a moment. She loved the sex, she always had, and Hibari always treated her with the right passion she craved. Everything he did was perfect, sometimes _too_ perfect, and she felt guilty at times that she was not showing him the passion she knew she had inside.

_Why do I think of _him_ when I'm with Kyoya?_

Chrome wondered about her feelings. She did care for Hibari. He was warm, gentle and at times, so delicate and beautiful that she was afraid to touch him. But she could not help think of _him_ during the most passionate moment of the night and she nearly let slip her thoughts to Hibari.

"_Mm.. m."_

Chrome wondered if Hibari secretly knew or she managed to get away from screaming out _his_ name by excusing it as a moan.

Chrome dug her fingers harshly on Hibari's soft Japanese skin as she couldn't hold it any longer.

Hibari was grabbing lightly on the strands of her long hair. Chrome wanted desperately to whisper, "Kyoya… Kyoya…" to Hibari's ear but no words came out.

Her thoughts were still of _him_.

She wondered if _his_ Italian skin were as soft. If he would hold her like how she loved to be held. Like how she was at that moment with Hibari.

Chrome wanted those thoughts to just go, so the night would not end with another guilt-ridden moment.

Before falling asleep, Hibari picked a small speck of black thread from her naked shoulders. He told her, "I love how your hair falls right now…" and Chrome realised that she took off the top knot of her hair before going in to bed with Hibari.

Chrome realised that either way there was guilt. Whether she was guilty about what she just did or feeling guilty over almost forgetting about _him_.

Hibari had fallen asleep. Chrome quickly tied the knot back on before falling asleep right next to him.

---

Hibari woke up.

Chrome was no longer in bed with him.

There was no trace of Chrome in the room.

Except.

Chrome had left the kimono Hibari gave her on the chair. It was folded neatly.

Hibari checked between the fabrics of the kimono to make sure there was no note.

There was no note.

Chrome never leaves any notes behind.

Hibari knew that but he still wanted to check and made sure that maybe this time was different.

But it was always the same.

She comes in.

She leaves.

_She is out._

_Yet, why does he let her come back?_

Hibari went back to bed and ignored his thoughts.

---

_AN: I am continuing this story. I just thought I upload the first chapter instead of just uploading the whole lot. I am still thinking about the second chapter (sneak preview: _**D18** _and more angst) and most likely only one more chapter after that. I love this pairing more and more every time I write about them._ _I did not want to write a detailed 'love' scene but I guess you can get an idea how angst-ridden that moment was for both Chrome and Hibari. More to be revealed in the next chapters…_


	2. Chapter 2: So the cloud searches in wind

"_**Buoyant"**_

_AN: Second chapter, focus is shifted to a conversation between Dino and Hibari and an insight to Hibari's feelings towards Chrome. _

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. The story is partly inspired by the song, "_The Glow, Pt. 2"_ by The Microphones.

"_I'm not dead_

_there's no end_

_my face is red_

_my blood flows harshly_

_my heart beats loudly…_

_my chest still draws breath_

_I hold it,_

_I'm buoyant"_

-- "The Glow, Pt. 2" by The Microphones

---

**Chapter 2: So the cloud searches in the wind**

It was 2 a.m. on a Sunday morning.

Hibari was waiting for someone on a park bench underneath a dim street light in the west of the city. Hibari felt the cool Italian autumn breeze on his skin.

_He decided to be late again._

Dino Cavallone walked towards Hibari.

"Ah, sorry Kyoya. I had a late meeting and I had to assure my subordinates that they do not need to come."

Hibari stared at Dino. They would have infrequent meetings whenever Hibari was in Italy. They had an awkward relationship, Dino referring Hibari as his former student yet Hibari sees Dino as an annoyance at times but someone he could rely on. As part of their working relationship, Dino was a good source of information about the ring boxes, which Hibari was still constantly researching as part of his work.

"Cavallone. I want you to find something out for me."

"Sure, Kyoya. What is it?"

Hibari felt hesitant in asking Dino about Chrome's whereabouts. He believed he was a professional. He was not the kind of person who would blur the line between his personal and professional life. He asked Kusakabe about an unrelated matter earlier that day and the second Kusakabe mentioned that _Chrome-san_'s whereabouts were untraceable, Hibari's heart felt numb. He knew this was a dangerous action to take by asking Dino Cavallone such a thing.

"Chrome Dokuro's whereabouts are required."

"Oh! Is Tsuna looking for her again?"

Hibari shifted in his seat. He did not want to lie to Dino but he felt that if he told him the truth, there would be more questions and probably persistent interrogation.

"Kyoya… I think… I think that you should know that I've seen you with Chrome once."

Hibari clenched his fist. He wanted to punch Dino. He wanted to punch his jaw so he would never be able to speak again. So none of those words he just uttered could ever be repeated.

"Listen, Kyoya. It was once, maybe a few months ago. I wanted to ask the hotel about some unrelated matter but then, I saw you. And then, I saw Chrome. She was sitting right next to you. I never told anyone about this, not Romario, not Tsuna, not anyone…"

Hibari relaxed his fist.

"You looked… warmer when you were with her."

Dino sat next to Hibari on the park bench. He wanted to hold him, like he would with any of his _nakama_, to comfort them. But this was Hibari. He knew if he touched him, Hibari would take his dying will tonfas out of his ring box and _bite him to death_. Dino had an important Cavallone _famiglia _meeting later on in the morning and did not want scars and bruises from Hibari on show.

Dino noticed how soft Hibari's hair looked under the streetlight.

He noticed how his former student had grown.

Dino wondered where Chrome was and why she would leave Hibari. Dino realised that he could never do what Chrome did. _She must have left for that man again_.

Hibari got up from the park bench.

"Just inform me when you have located her whereabouts…"

"Kyoya…"

Hibari chose not to respond.

Dino restrained himself from reaching out to him.

"Kyoya!"

"You can inform me directly without going through Kusakabe."

Dino watched Hibari walk away. Somehow, he understood his lack of goodbyes. Dino got used to Hibari that way. He got up from the park bench and walked towards the opposite direction back to his hotel.

---

_AN: There will be one more chapter (or two, depending on the demand)! PREVIEW: Dino finds Chrome. MUKURO! Italian dialogue. References to numerous canon events from the manga. _


	3. Chapter 3: And then she was found

"_**Buoyant"**_

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. The story is partly inspired by the song, "_The Glow, Pt. 2"_ by The Microphones.

"_I'm not dead_

_there's no end_

_my face is red_

_my blood flows harshly_

_my heart beats loudly…_

_my chest still draws breath_

_I hold it,_

_I'm buoyant"_

-- "The Glow, Pt. 2" by The Microphones

--

**Chapter 3: And then she was found**

_So that's where you have been._

Romario confirmed with Dino that they have located Chrome Dokuro under the name _Nagi_ at a hotel in South Tyrol. Dino thanked Romario for the information and informed him that he will be heading to South Tyrol. Romario acknowledged his Boss' decision and advised him that he will organise his travel arrangements.

"Romario, I will be heading out alone."

"Understood, Boss."

Dino pondered if he should bother taking his ring boxes with him. _Chrome may not be alone_, Dino realised. He packed two ring boxes, with one storing his whip.

Dino was heading out to South Tyrol.

--

Chrome sipped on her espresso as she out at the back of the quaint hotel, which looked more like a Bed & Breakfast, and watched the South Tyrol quiet countryside in front of her. It was serene, a nice escape and something she _needed_. Chrome felt safe in South Tyrol. No Mafiosi, no Vongola or its allies.

That was why Chrome was surprised when Dino Cavallone appeared and went to sit right next to her at the table of the café.

"Dino Cavallone…"

"_Ciao_, Chrome Dokuro."

Chrome looked around her and stared back at Dino.

"I came here alone, Chrome. It was difficult to find you, actually. But that is expected coming from an illusionist. We found the name, Nagi through a previous resource file and tried searching for you under that name. Your birth name."

Chrome stared at her coffee cup. She had used Nagi before as a reservation name and thought using it again would be a risk when she wanted to be untraceable but there was an attraction to hear others say her name in such a scenic, and beautiful place.

"Chrome, I need to speak to you about Kyoya…"

Chrome felt her chest go heavy. She looked back at Dino. He had his arms crossed and a look of exhaustion covered his face.

"I already told Kyoya this but you should also know. I have seen you two together… It was awhile ago and it was just once."

Chrome felt naked. Everything she was so careful to do and thought she was hiding well; a Vongola ally still found her out.

"Chrome, I came here to talk to you… about Kyoya."

"Whatever happened between Kyoya and I… it's between us, not for anybody else's knowledge. Especially not the Vongola."

Dino felt frustrated with Chrome's response. He replied, "This is not about the Vongola! I came here on my own accord because I need to speak to you about Kyoya, he has been trying to locate you and even asked me to…"

"What do you want to know?" Chrome said in exasperation. She felt tired; her chest still felt heavy and the last thing she wanted was an interrogation whilst in South Tyrol.

"Do you plan to let him know where you are, Chrome?"

Chrome shook her head.

"How about letting him know that you are safe? Not even a goodbye?"

Chrome bit her bottom lip and stared back at her coffee cup.

"Kyoya does not deserve this, Chrome. I believe Kyoya has somewhat changed since the two of you… what I mean is, Kyoya… I thought nothing could ever bind Kyoya but you, that's what you did."

Chrome looked up and noticed Dino had taken out a ring box from his suit pocket.

Dino continued, "At one point, I actually thought that maybe your illusions played a part in whatever you had with Kyoya…"

"I would never do that."

"I know, Chrome, it was just my thoughts…"

"I would never use illusions in that manner."

"Chrome, I am not accusing you… I just… " Dino felt incredibly exhausted in trying to continue their conversation. He said, "I just wanted to share with you my thoughts."

"Your thoughts?"

"Yes, I have known Kyoya for almost 10 years. And I'm aware that you have known him for that long, too. But I believe you had only got to know Kyoya for the past year. I knew him when he would rather treasure his solitude than get any help… Chrome, he was the one who approached me about locating you."

Chrome noticed that Dino was now tracing the lines of his ring box with his finger. The ring on his middle finger was dangerously close to the box's ring slot.

"I just don't believe it's fair to Kyoya that you have done this."

Chrome had enough of Dino's passive behaviour.

"Dino Cavallone, do not inflict your anger at me because of the things you could never say to Kyoya."

Dino clutched on to his ring box on the table. Chrome stood up and began to walk away from the table. _I need to leave this area as soon as…_

Chrome felt a tight grip on her wrist and Dino was now right behind her. He tightened his hold on her slim wrist and brought his lips close to Chrome's left ear and whispered, "How long are you going to wait for Mukuro?"

Chrome thought her heart stopped beating after hearing such words. She struggled to keep her tears in as one dropped out of her left eye and streamed along her cheek and eventually, dropped from her chin to the ground.

"_Per sempre…_"

Dino released his grip on Chrome and she pulled away from him.

Chrome continued to walk away from Dino. With her back towards him, Chrome said, "_Prenda pergo la cura del Kyoya. Grazie, Dino Cavallone."_

Dino watched as Chrome walked back to her hotel. She did not turn around once as she walked away from him.

Dino spoke softly, under his breath, "_Naturalmente io volontà… per sempre."_

Dino put his ring box away. He decided it was time to leave South Tyrol.

--

_AN: There will be more chapters! I'm working on them and I'm trying to maybe lessen the angst a bit but it's too addictive. Thanks to Con at work who helped translate to Italian for me._

_Translations:_

_Per sempre - _Forever

_Prenda pergo la cura del Kyoya. Grazie, Dino Cavallone _– Please take care of Kyoya. Thank you, Dino Cavallone.

_Naturalmente io volontà… per sempre _– Of course (naturally) I will… forever.

--

_Next few chapters preview: Hibari, Chrome, real events, Vongola cameos, etc. I just want to keep adding more and more to this fic, which was originally a one-shot._


	4. Chapter 4: He holds his chest

"_**Buoyant"**_

_AN: _Advanced apologies in possible OOC of a certain character…

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. The story is partly inspired by the song, "_The Glow, Pt. 2"_ by The Microphones.

"_I'm not dead_

_there's no end_

_my face is red_

_my blood flows harshly_

_my heart beats loudly…_

_my chest still draws breath_

_I hold it,_

_I'm buoyant"_

-- "The Glow, Pt. 2" by The Microphones

--

**Chapter 4: He holds his chest, she draws breath**

"Kyoya, there appears to be no trace of Chrome Dokuro..."

Hibari switched off his cell phone. _No trace of Chrome Dokuro_.

Weeks passed.

Dino tells Hibari that there have been no updates.

Months passed.

Hibari starts forgetting about Chrome. His research on the ring boxes and the power ranks of the different rings of cloud had preoccupied him over the months.

13-hour flights.

No layovers.

Japan. Italy. _Narita_. _Fiumicino_.

And back again.

It has been four months since Hibari saw Chrome.

_But why does everything still feel the same?_

--

Kusakabe informed Hibari that Sasagawa Ryohei has arrived in Japan.

Hibari sipped his green tea. He remained poised and relaxed while Kusakabe shuffled some papers to give to Hibari in relation to the matters that prompted Ryohei's visit.

Kusakabe was about to pass the papers over to Hibari when –

"HIBARI! I HAVE AN URGENT – "

Ryohei was cut off by Kusakabe who shushed him over his loud entrance. Hibari was sitting on his tatami mat in a calm manner; legs crossed, dressed in his yukata and continued sipping his tea.

Hibari directed his subordinate, "Kusakabe, please leave us alone."

"Understood, Kyo-san."

Ryohei went to sit across from Hibari. He, cladded in an Armani suit, poured himself a cup of tea.

"I see Italy has made you forget your Japanese manners."

Ryohei nearly choked on his tea. "Hibari, I actually do have an urgent message from Sawada…"

"What does Sawada Tsunayoshi require?"

Ryohei stared at Hibari. Hibari did not make eye contact with him since he entered the room and continued to stare at his cup of green tea.

"The Vongola require some research sources from The Foundation. It's in relation to Rokudo Mukuro's and Chrome Dokuro's whereabouts… Sawada has been looking for both of them and it appears that we were misinformed about their current location."

Hibari was still holding on to his tea. "What makes you think that Mukuro and Chrome are missing together?"

Ryohei picked up the papers that Kusakabe left behind and passed them to Hibari.

"As detailed in the report I faxed through to Kusakabe, we have received information from a source in Italy. The report suggests that Mukuro has been possessing another body so his original entity is still hidden from the _Vindice_. We do not have confirmation but we believe that Mukuro had escaped with the help of Joushima, Gakimoto and Chrome. Sawada believes that the _body_ still with the _Vindice_ is one of Mukuro's illusions…"

"I am not interested in Sawada Tsunayoshi's beliefs…"

"HIBARI!" yelled Ryohei. "The Foundation has some information on the new entity that Mukuro has possessed and we require it to locate Chrome Dokuro. She has not reported to Sawada for quite some time and this is not acceptable in the Vongola for one of its guardians to sever communication when Sawada requires her…"

"Against the Millefiore?"

Ryohei lets out a deep sigh. The energetic Vongola Sun Guardian usually did not let jetlag get the best of him but that afternoon, he was exhausted.

"Kusakabe will inform you about what information we have in regards to Mukuro…"

Ryohei crossed his arms and gave a small smile. He nodded as approval.

"However, we cannot reveal all the information at this stage…"

"HIBARI!"

Hibari stared right at Ryohei. That was his first eye contact with Ryohei since he entered the room.

"…I will inquire about their locations myself. And I will pass on such information to the Vongola."

"HIBARI!" Ryohei punched his fists together. "I will report this back to Sawada! JOINING FORCES TO THE EXTREME!"

Hibari gave Ryohei his signature _"death" _look. "Please don't identify this as _joining forces_…" Hibari took out a ring box from his yukata. "It is because The Foundation's sources are not to be widely shared – and if you even so imply that we are working with the Vongola directly or indirectly…"

Hibari took out his Dying Will tonfas from his ring box after unlocking it with one of his Cloud Rings.

"I will make sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi is unable to locate another one of _his_ Vongola Guardians."

Before Ryohei could reply to Hibari's remarks, Kusakabe entered the room and informed Ryohei that there was a phone call waiting for him in the second meeting room.

Ryohei fixed his tie and collar and walked out of the room. "I'm sure we will meet again, Hibari," Ryohei spoke as he walked out to the hallway.

While closing the door, Kusakabe commented, "I guess my timing was right, Kyo-san."

Hibari had put his tonfas back in his ring box.

"It's too bad. It feels like I haven't fought in awhile."

Hibari poured himself another cup of green tea.

--

Hibari looked through the printouts Kusakabe provided.

"Chrome-san is a very difficult person to locate, she has a number of aliases and she may have been using her illusions to shield her location. We may have some leads but at this stage, our results aren't conclusive…"

Hibari nodded in response to Kusakabe's comments. Kusakabe continued, "Kyo-san, there's also something else…"

"What is it?"

"There is some information on Rokudo Mukuro's whereabouts."

Hibari's heart felt numb. He hid it well, continued to shuffle through the printouts and casually inquired, "What have you found?"

Kusakabe explained that The Foundation had reliable information on Mukuro's location and it appeared that he had been using other bodies for possession while his original entity's location remained unknown.

"Kusakabe, do you think that one of those bodies is Chrome Dokuro?"

"Apologies, Kyo-san. I didn't report that clearly. We thought that by finding such reliable information on Mukuro would lead us to Chrome-san but there does not appear to be a link that we can find."

Hibari commended Kusakabe on The Foundation's work and headed back to the tearoom.

_Are you with him now, Chrome?_

Hibari's thoughts remained transfixed. His instinct told him that even if Mukuro and Chrome were not in the same location at that time, there would be some plans for a communication between them.

_Chrome will try to find Mukuro_.

Hibari thought about the possibility. Mukuro and Chrome, in two separate entities. He was not stupid. He _knew_ what could happen. His thoughts were racing past him.

_Stop._

Hibari's instinct also told him that Dino Cavallone was not telling him everything he needed to know.

--

_AN: I find it hard to write Ryohei "in character" even though he is one of my favourites in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I was either going to use Gokudera or him in that scene. I chose Ryohei because there seems to be a lack of Ryohei's presence in fanfiction. Besides, I loved his interaction with Hibari in Chapters 171 and 174 in the manga. _

_Next chapter will be the **last** – a __long__ one but will be conclusive._


	5. Chapter 5: They were buoyant

"_**Buoyant"**_

_AN: This is the FINAL chapter. It has some spoilers for Chapters 163 and 216._

_Please review, when you can._

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. The story is partly inspired by the song, "_The Glow, Pt. 2"_ by The Microphones.

"_I'm not dead_

_there's no end_

_my face is red_

_my blood flows harshly_

_my heart beats loudly…_

_my chest still draws breath_

_I hold it,_

_I'm buoyant"_

-- "The Glow, Pt. 2" by The Microphones

--

**Chapter 5: They were buoyant**

Hibari was on his way to a meeting with Dino Cavallone. Dino was in Japan and arranged for Hibari to meet him at Japan's Vongola base. Hibari's thoughts were elsewhere.

His mind traced back to eight months ago.

_--_

"_Kyoya… Kyoya…"_

_Chrome was breathing heavily as Hibari held her close and felt her whispers lightly touching the back of his neck and his ears felt warm from the exposure._

"_Kyoya…"_

_Hibari was usually good at keeping the momentum going but tonight his heart was beating too fast, his insides felt too warm and Chrome was repetitively whispering his name in the familiar closely to his ear._

_Hibari was never fond of exchanging words during intimate moments._

"_I want you, Kyoya…"_

_Hibari was never fond of intimate words until he heard them from Chrome._

_The moment after was no different. Chrome was lying next to Hibari and was staring at the ceiling. Hibari wanted to hold her again but decided to remain motionless lying next to her. All he could do was watch her until that still and quiet moment ended._

"_Kyoya?"_

_Chrome turned to Hibari and pulled the sheets up to cover her exposed chest._

"_Kyoya, I feel safe here."_

_Hibari remained motionless._

"_Kyoya, I feel safe and… I can be who I used to be…"_

"_Before Mukuro?"_

_Chrome bit her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and faced back at the ceiling._

"_It was different then, Kyoya. I was alone. I was…"_

_Chrome felt a tear run down her cheeks._

"_I was lonely."_

_Hibari turned to face Chrome and felt the need to hold her. There was something about Chrome's vulnerability that Hibari was attracted to. He lightly touched her shoulder and noticed Chrome reacted with a slight shiver to his touch._

"_I am just cold, Kyoya."_

_Hibari loved hearing his name in the familiar from Chrome's lips. The only other person who would refer him to the familiar, besides his subordinates from The Foundation, was Dino Cavallone. But hearing his familiar name from Chrome was different. It brought him the urge to enjoy human touch. It brought him the feelings he used to despise when he saw them in others. Hibari hated that notion but constantly craved it._

_And it was all because of Chrome._

"_I was alone but I learnt to live for myself."_

_Hibari knew what she meant. Ever since Chrome entered into a transmigration contract with Rokudo Mukuro, her independence became non-existed. However, because of the contract, Chrome existed._

"_I think… I can be myself when I am with you, Kyoya."_

_Chrome turned to face Hibari and lightly pulled his neck so his lips were about to brush hers._

"_Kyoya… Ti voglio"_

_In response, Hibari closed the gap between them and fell into the world he never really believed or trusted in the first place._

_--_

"Kyoya!"

Dino greeted Hibari as the younger man entered the meeting room of the Vongola base. That was Romario's cue to leave the room as requested by Dino prior to Hibari's arrival.

"Your message stated that you require to see me about some new information on the rings."

"Kyoya, we found some information on some rings, we believe were discovered before the dying will flame."

Hibari leaned against the wall as Dino continued, "These rings, they are called Hell Rings and their power lies by establishing a contract with its user to lend them a significant amount of power."

_Contract._

"Some of the Hell Rings have been destroyed because of how its immense power have mentally destroyed the owner's lives."

_Power_.

"Kyoya, we have found evidence that there are only 6 Hell Rings left in the world today. And the Hell Rings, they are activated by the Mist Flames…"

_Mist._

Hibari, who had his arms crossed, noticed Dino's expression. Usually, when Dino spoke to him, the Italian would attempt direct eye contact with Hibari but in that instance, Dino's eyes were focussed on the empty seats across the room. Hibari uncrossed his arms and straightened his stance.

"We could even call them Mist Rings, Kyoya. Cursed by the paths of hell. Powerful but…"

"Are you keeping something from me?"

Dino realised that Hibari was only inches away from him. Hibari's face was so close and Dino had a feeling why Hibari was being confrontational at that instant.

"Kyoya, you…"

"I believe you saw Chrome and yet you did not inform me about her whereabouts."

Hibari backed away from Dino and took a seat around the meeting table.

"Additionally, the Vongola require Chrome's whereabouts…"

"I'm aware of that request, Kyoya."

"The Cavallone are now withholding information from the Vongola?"

Dino noticed Hibari looking around the room. He looked like he was scanning for something and Dino commented, "Kyoya, I made sure that this meeting room was not under surveillance and I…"

"Why didn't you inform me of her whereabouts?"

It was Hibari's turn to stare at those empty seats.

"Kyoya…"

Dino took a seat across from Hibari in the room. "Kyoya, Chrome… Chrome's loyalty to Rokudo Mukuro is strong. Their contract, when she entered into the contract with Mukuro; the transmigration of souls… I don't think any of us could ever understand."

"Kyoya, I don't think we could ever understand the connection Mukuro and Chrome have."

"It was never my intention to try to understand Chrome."

Dino nodded to Hibari's response.

_Chrome ga hoshii_.

"I have read something, a few years ago; one of those books you pick up during long layovers in transit. But there was a line in the book that I always remembered – _the one you love and the one who loves you are never the same person_ – I don't think it's completely true because I'm sure some people do get to love the person they love back but for a lot of people, I think that does ring true… I wanted to share that with you, Kyoya."

Hibari looked motionless. Dino's words felt too familiar to him and he was not completely sure why he believed that they were not only about Chrome.

Hibari thanked Dino for the information on the Hell Rings.

"And also… thank you for the other information."

"I hope that both of them were useful, Kyoya."

Hibari gave Dino a nod in response and proceeded to walk out of the meeting room.

--

_This is what happens when you look for someone who chooses to disappear._

Hibari received a message from Sawada Tsunayoshi in regards to Chrome's possible whereabouts. Tsuna advised that Chrome Dokuro might have been involved in a recent battle with a member of the Millefiore family but further details of the battle were not provided to Hibari.

The message concluded with details on a flight due to arrive at Italy's _Fiumicino International Airport_ in a few days.

_This is what happens when you become desperate that you forgot what you came here for._

Hibari ordered Kusakabe to arrange his flight to Italy immediately.

_This is what happens when you fall back into who you hated to be_.

--

Hibari was waiting at the arrival terminal of the _Fiumicino International Airport_ with a long-range zoom lens attached to his digital SLR. Usually, his pet bird, Hibird, would be involved in his observation missions but Hibari insisted that Hibird remained with Kusakabe and he wanted to see for himself whether Tsuna's information on Chrome's presence was accurate.

"_Kyoya… Ti voglio"_

_Chrome ga hoshii_.

_Stop._

And there she was.

Dragging a suitcase with one hand and her other arm in a sling. Her hair was covered in a headscarf. Her eyes covered with sunglasses. Her right eye appeared to still be covered with her trademark eyepatch.

_And there you are._

--

"_She disappears in the mist,_

_So the cloud searches in the wind,_

_And then she was found,_

_He holds his chest, she draws breath_

_They were buoyant"_

_**END**_


End file.
